


BTS: Save me (Gang AU )

by bangtan_only



Series: BTS GANG/MAFIA TRILOGY [1]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Bangtan Mafia, Bangtan fanfic, Bangtan gang au, Bts gang au, Bts mafia, F/F, Multi, bts fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 14:17:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 15,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10191827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangtan_only/pseuds/bangtan_only
Summary: A Gang (AU) Series/ TrilogySummary: The thrilling part of being in mafia, comes with a price.  It’s dangerous, our broken figures quartered by this life. Play on. Move forward. Because that’s the only way to survive this life. In this darkness, you are shining so bright.Thank you for making me myself again.





	1. Prologue: A girl in love

2 years ago

(Y/n) was on night duty and received instructions from her superior to bring her team and infiltrate Seoul’s number 1 club, BTS’s DOPE. Her team was sent almost every week to run checks on the bar. This was a method to suppress and warn BTS to not go overboard with their illegal activities, as even the police is unable to get ahold of any evidence against their illegal activities and throw them behind bars. The multiple encounters with the bar’s owner, Kim Taehyung has changed their relationship from cop and mafia to something more intimate.

Taehyung POV

“Tae, how is things going between that cop and you?” questioned namjoon.

Before Taehyung could reply, Suga interrupted, “we need her assistance in the next major operation and you need to get her to be head over heels for you by then.”

I nodded my head signalling that i know what had to be done. I always have a flair for manipulating people to do what i want. As much as i am good at it, i always hated the fact that i have to put on a facade for different people all the time just to get them to do what i want. It’s tiring. Especially having to put on a show of how much i love them, when in fact, i hated them to my core. There is only one woman i have love and will ever love, Park min. But that bastard just have to take her away from me but nothing is locked down yet until the day i go to hell. Giving a few light taps to my cheeks, i focus at my task at hand. (Y/n) will check DOPE tonight, and tonight i just have to make her fall in love with me. Like she hadn’t already. I smirked to myself, thinking back to the times when she blushed and looked away when she tried to check my identification card for the umpteenth times. The harder part would be gaining her trust and persuading her to help in BTS’ illegal activities quickly and willingly. She, being the head in the narcotics (CIB) has a lot of value and i couldn’t mess up this mission as it will determine BTS future dealings. I prepare to head down to DOPE and get this over and done with.

DOPE, 10.00p.m.

Just as expected, (y/n) and her team struts through the main door of DOPE and did routine checks once again like any other day. Taehyung surrenders his identification card to (y/n) but in the process he slips a piece of paper into her jacket pocket. She was caught off guard by his actions but left it at that. After her duty ends, she pulled out the piece of paper taehyung had slipped into her pocket earlier. The scented lavender paper reads : DOPE, Back alley, 3.00a.m.  
She was curious but intrigued by the man that she had already fallen in love with. She dolled herself up and get ready to meet Taehyung.

DOPE, Back alley

At exactly 3.00a.m, sharp, Taehyung was leaning against the wall of the back alley and you called out to him, “ Mr Kim, what is the reason that you called me out here.” Taehyung smirked, “You know the reason, Inspector.” You both knew the reason well enough, you like him and this is the chance to get together.You both are from completely different worlds. But it’s now, or never. Taehyung walks up to you, grabs your wrist and shoved you up the wall. You tried to answer but was silenced with a kiss.

“I know your answer already.”

Now, you have been together with taehyung for almost 2 years, helping BTS in their illegal activities using your position. You hang out with them on a daily basis and was emotionally invested in them. You treat them as if they are your family, but you aren’t so sure if they feel the same, and that includes Taehyung. But if there is ever a reason why you keep supporting them, is that you love Taehyung with all your heart even if it meant breaking you in the end.

You are a tool, a corrupted cop, with a corrupted lover.


	2. Do you know why its called falling in love?

Present

BTS’ Top 7 were all gathered at their meeting room in their usual seats with Namjoon ready to give details and instructions. Noticing that you were not present, Jimin questioned to no one in particular, “Is the police not involved? ” To his question Namjoon, shook his head solemnly. The atmosphere was heavy and all of them knew that whatever Namjoon is going to say next isn’t pleasant.

Namjoon ran his hand through his hair, sighing, “About 2 days ago, i received a call from BITHIT which demanded me to hand over BTS’ central territory in Seoul and US 10 million dollars and if i didn’t, i would regret it. Without a doubt, i am not handing it over.” There was a pause before he continued, “but just 30 minutes before, i received a call stating that BITHIT had kidnapped Nam Min.” The top 7 was shocked and agitated, upon hearing the distressing news. They all treat Nam min as if it’s their own sister and they are not going to let anything happen to her, not that namjoon is going to let anything happen to her. 

Namjoon continued, “ i know it sounds selfish but the longer time she spends being kidnapped, the chances of her living decreases and i need your help.” Jin responded,, “We won’t let anything happen to her.” To that, all of them gave a determined nod. BTS isn’t going to give what BITHIT wants and they want what is theirs back, safe and sound. But not without making BITHIT know they aren’t to be mess around with.. The Top 7 gets down to business. Planning and evaluating their decisions and strategies for what seem like hours. Orders and suggestions were thrown about without rest.

“ i will track down the location of where Nam min is.” Jin suggested.

“ i will get my snipers ready and shoot whoever is guarding her.” Hope, added.  
Once jin had nam min’s location, Namjoon instructed, “Kook, lead your men as offense and station at 10 metres radius of the warehouse.”

“Tae, contact (y/n) and tell her that on the fifth, we need her to cover our traces. Jimin your men will be in charge of the clean up.”  
After more long hours of planning, the meeting was finally over. All the top 7, safe for namjoon, strolled out of their meeting room and into their rooms. Noticing Tae leaving the hideout, Kook commented, “ Going to (y/n) house? Good luck. Tell me you don’t act around her like that. She’s going to find out.” Tae ignored his maknae and closed the door behind him. 

Taehyung drove in his car and went over to your house. You were surprised but happy that Taehyung would come find you as he hadn’t been especially loving towards you recently. You make two cups of coffee taking note that he like his with more milk and sugar, you give it to him and waited for him to speak up. Your happiness disappeared when he told you that BTS needed your help once again. Sure, the only time he needed you. 

But you didn’t mind really.

You love him. But he didn’t.


	3. Because you don't make yourself fall

Fifth

Currently, you and your team were on standby, near the warehouse Nam min is held hostage in. Ready to capture members of BITHIT after the fight is over. You looked at your watch, “2 mins, and all hell will break lose.” you thought to yourself. No sooner after you thought that, you could hear distinct gunshots, screams of pain from where the warehouse is. You observed the situation from where you were using a binoculars. And you saw him, he and the top7 were face-to-face with their enemy. Namjoon is seen calmly negotiating with them even though distress can be seen so clearly through his body language. Apparently, BTS’ plan had failed, as BITHIT managed to finish off the hidden snipers that hoseok had deployed and nam min was still in their hands. You could see the anger and frustration in all their eyes. You knew that the previous gunshots were nothing compared the hell that will happen later when all negotiations fail. Their plan failed and no one has contacted you and inform you what to do next. You had to be wise. You had to think. And fast.

Not surprisingly, you heard more gunshots and explosions. You see blood and dense smoke. You smell rust and gun power. You knew BTS was on the short end of the stick now. You had to do something. You told your men to remain where they are and do what they are here to do, arrest BITHIT after the fight. Except, the only difference is that you won’t be here to lead them. There is no reason for them to risk their lives or join you in BTS fight. You are going to fight by his side and save his family, the only thing that kept him alive. A promise you made to yourself, when you first fall for him.

 

By the time you reach the warehouse, it was mostly in ruins and men are scattered everywhere, you don’t even know who is on which side anymore. You might get killed even by the people on your side. You grabbed your handgun from your gun holder and hid behind a wall. Whenever, you confirmed that a man belongs to BITHIT, you aim, and shoot. You dived deeper into the warehouse, hoping to find anyone of the top 7. You finally caught a glimpse of the familiar shock of chestnut brown hair. Much to your horror, he was too engrossed in fighting the men before him that he didn’t notice a gun being pointed at his back. Something in you compelled you to move. You leapt forward. You felt pain, then wetness, then relief as your slipped into unconsciousness. Now, you were lying on the cold, hard ground. 

Taehyung, panicked, he didn’t expected you to be there, neither did he expected you to take a bullet for him. Seeing you in this state, he felt responsible. It’s the truth that he never love you in the way you did. But it is also the truth that he love you like how a brother love his sister. He was furious and a furious V is never fun to mess with. He finished off the rest of the men and rushed towards your side. He checked for your pulse and relief washed over his face. He took off his brown leather jacket and use it to apply pressure to the wound on your shoulder near to your heart. It could be critical or it could be not. He threw you over his shoulder, left hand to support you and in his right, held his favourite handgun. He carried you out and shoved you into the bulletproof van BTS brought with them. Soon after, hoseok appeared with Nam min in his arms, following them was the rest of the top 7, except Jimin as they climbed into the car with jungkook calling his men to retreat.

There was an uncomfortable silence before suga spoke up, “what is she doing here?”, “why is she injured?”

“She save me.” was all taehyung said.

Taehyung looked at you lying in pain, eyebrows hunched, on his lap. He couldn’t express what he is feeling. He was suppose to treat you like a tool. You should mean nothing to him. Whether you live or die isn’t going to matter. So why was he feeling this way. Guilt. Yeah. It must be guilt eating at him.

Sure, keep telling yourself that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedbacks are welcome (:


	4. You just fall

BTS Headquarters; Medical room  
Jin was treating your wounds, rushing around the well equipped medical room, to find the appropriate medicine and equipment to take out the bullet near you heart, just below your left shoulder, it is extremely tricky since the bullet was near your heart, any mishap, and you would be gone. Meanwhile, Taehyung was pacing around the living room, slightly worried about your condition.  
Jungkook, noticing his distressed, called out, “ Hyung, just chill out already, you shouldn’t be worrying so much about (y/n), it aren’t like you.” The realisation then struck him, why would he care, whether you survive? He didn’t know but replied as if he hadn’t been caught, acting was his forte afterall, “Well, if she dies, the police will be onto us, Namjoon hyung would never want that to happen, neither would anyone of us.” His answer was self explanatory.  
After long gruelling hours in the medical room, Jin manage to treat your bullet wound and that you were out of danger. He left the room and was greeted with a seemingly worried Taehyung and a nonchalant Suga. Namjoon had left with J-hope to look after a panicked stricken Nam min, leaving Suga to deal with any related problems. After all that ordeal, Nam min isn’t injured as badly as you are but it hurts them deep as she belongs to the gang, not you.  
“She’s out of danger for now, the bullet narrowly missed her heart and she’s out of danger.” Jin spoke. At this, Taehyung visibly calmed down. He continued, “However, she is still unconscious at this moment.” Both men then nodded to express their understanding. Suga then interrupted the silence, “Namjoon wants you there to check on Nammin.”

“ I will be there after i check on all our other comrades who are injured,” Jin replied.  
DOPE  
Taehyung was back to his work, at DOPE, he was confused of his own feelings, the only woman he would ever love would be Park Min, no one could replace her. He was drinking at the bar when Jimin, after his cleaning up with his gang returns and sautered towards him. He patted his shoulders knowing that taehyung had struggles in his mind. Some girls V knew but never knew their names, because he couldn’t be bothered, approached them. Since he needed the accompany, he gladly accepted the girls, throwing themselves at him. He needed to run away from the conflict that is happening in his mind. To do that. All he needs are much alcohol and women.

All the while, thinking of a woman.

Park Min. 

You thought it was you, didn’t you?


	5. Vacant room in darkness

Medical room, 12.59AM  
You woke up and raised your hand to rub your tired eyes but hissed, when you lifted your arms. Memories of the gang fight came rushing back and you realised where you were, the medical room in the base. All you could see was darkness, save for the flickering lamp on the table. All you could hear was silence, save for the occasional beep coming from the machine beside your bed. It was cold. The cold embraced you fully to the bone.  
You searched for your handphone and found it in the drawer of the table, you whipped out your handphone and quickly check the time, 13.07a.m. , you sighed in relief. Luckily, you weren’t out for long and it wouldn’t be too suspicious if you get back to work now. You checked your notifications, 4 missed calls, 2 messages from your second-in-command. It reads, “ Chief, you alrights?” and “Call back soon.”  
Your second-in-command, Jongsuk, knew what your were up to, knew you were helping BTS, but he didn’t mind and you trusted him.  
You removed the tracheostomy from your nose and plucked the tube stucked to hand and get off the bed, changed and back to work.  
Police headquarters, Head inspector’s office

You called Jongsuk, after a few rings, he picked up. He Inform you that he was all right and took care of the scene, and you thanked him and proceeded to complete the report and procedure work for the case that happened today. Double check to ensure that nothing was left out.  
You took a cab home and wanted to go DOPE, since it was on the way but the stinging pain below your shoulder and your teary eyes said no. You looked out the window, when you saw Taehyung arms around two women, too close for comfort. Walking out of DOPE, you knew where they were going, the hotel penthouse taehyung owned. Yet this time around, you felt a sharp pain, not from your wounds but close enough, not physically but mentally. Tears were threatening to spill and your vision blurred, as if to erased the image you just saw.  
You knew didn’t you?  
Love hurts.


	6. Calling out for you

BTS Headquarters  
“Hyung, is Nam min alright?” asked Jin.

“Hopefully, a little traumatic for her. Now, hope, have you tied up the loose ends?” Namjoon questioned.

“Yeah, BITHIT would be lying low for now. Since their major leaders are caught, thanks to (y/n).” Hope answered.

“Okay good. That aside, Yoongi, the drug deal is on next coming wednesday i supposed. Support as usual?” The leader spoke with authority.

Yoongi nodded and when back to his work room, “Genius Lab.”

Taehyung knew what he was supposed to do. The usual, get you to help divert the Narcotics attention towards another location where fewer goods are being transported by sea. Both beneficial to your team and BTS. You get something to report to the higher ups and they get their goods. Fair.

BTS, specifically suga and his team specialise in producing their own drugs however, stocks were not enough to meet the demands from the various territory they owned and had a contract with another Hong kong mafia gang for regular transactions for drugs. Furthermore, BTS is not able to produce certain type of drugs. Therefore, every month there would be a drug transaction that worth millions and nothing can go wrong. With you.

V’s Work room

Taehyung was about to call (y/n), when his phone rang. A special ringtone, for a special someone, “BTS’ save me”. He immediately picked up his phone, worried.  
“Tae! He hit me. Can you come over?” her sweet voice sobbed. Taehyung clenched his fist, frustrated and full of anger that the man he oh so hated hurt the woman he loved so deeply. He wasted no time, got into his sleek lamborghini and drove to her house in a heartbeat.

Park Min’s home  
He impatiently pressed on the doorbell. When Park min opened the door, sobbing and running into his arms. He hugged her tight, worried he would not have the fortune to be in this position ever again. She told him all about how he had treated her and he was sure to make this guy pay.

Park min took the initiative and started to kiss taehyung lightly and deeply which taehyung returns the favour and give in to his wants.

The next morning, taehyung woke up first with Park min resting on his chest, which is what he dreamed of day in and day out. He remembered his mission given to him by Namjoon. He took out his handphone, kissed Park min on her forehead and dialed your number.

Afterall, he had to do what he had to do, it was his job. 

All he had to do was to make you fall head over heels for him, and when he was done, he would walk away, unscathed.


	7. I hate... being in a dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy. (:

Park min’s bedroom

Park min waited for taehyung to leave the room before opening her eyes. She was up to something. She leaned against the door to eavesdropped taehyung’s conversation with you  
.  
“(Y/n), there is two locations. Area 1 which is where you are suppose to go, Jeonju and area 2 where the real transaction is Busan. Don’t get it mixed up. ” Taehyung spoke seriously and after, he immediately hung up the phone, wanting to escape any questioning or nagging of yours.

Once Park min knew the conversation was over, she quickly ran back to where the bed was and pretended she had just woken up when taehyung entered the room. She smiled sweetly at him. She knew where the transaction was, now all she need to know is when and where exactly.

“Taetae oppa. Can’t you stay over for the week?” her voice, honey-sweet.

“ Well, i could stay over for 2 more days. I have important things to settle on wednesday. I will be back after that, for you.” Taehyung, completely unsuspicious of her intention.

That’s it, mission accomplished. Park min smirked playfully, wrapping her arms around him, whispering into his ear, “Thank you, Tae.”

(Y/n) workplace

“Alrights, my informat informed me that this Wednesday, there will be a drug transaction taking place at Jeonju, 11.17p.m. sharp. I need all of you to cancel your leave if you are having your leave on this day. Be ready. That is all, meeting adjourned.” (y/n) spoke with full authority.

You were left to yourself and you started to questioned yourself, where was Taehyung. What was he doing. When Jongsuk knock on your transparent office door.

This shook you out of your reverie. “Come in.”

"Madam. I have bad news.” Jongsuk eyes were so serious that you wished he was joking.

Busan port, Wed, 10.00p.m.

Yoongi was overseeing the transaction and preparations with Jungkook men as guards.

“Have you prepared the money?” he asked his most trusted right-hand man, Gi soo.

“Yes-sir, doubled checked. I will hand over was i confirmed the quantity of the drugs.”

You have been trying to contact Taehyung, but his phone was engaged. For prevention measures, you only knew Taehyung’s number and none of the other Top7. You wanted so desperately to tell Taehyung that their transaction was of knowledge to the police but to no avail.  
So you sped off to Busan port in your personal car, and quickly went to find Yoongi.

“Yoongi! You need to retreat now. Ask jungkook to take his men to retreat. Fast.” You babbled at the speed of light.

Yoongi stared at you like you were crazy. But knew you wouldn’t joke about such serious things. He immediately took action. He tried to contact the Hongkong side but was unable to connect but manage to send orders to cancel the bait at Jeonsu.

BTS’ Safehouse

The Top7 and you were in the meeting room, but meanwhile Taehyung was nowhere in sight. 

“Jimin, have you contact taehyung?” if it weren’t for the dangerous tone of Namjoon’s voice, you would thought he was calm.

"Yes. no response.” Jimin replied.

When dreams turned to nightmare


	8. I want to wake up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got7 is really nice in real life okay. Just for the story only. BTS  
> -J.L

Park min bedroom

Taehyung woke up with a severe and pounding headache. He must have drunk a little too much even with his high resistance to alcohol. He checked his phone and thought his battery was dead. The fact is Park Min drugged him the night before and turned off his phone so that BTS transaction would be a failure which in fact was already a reality. What taehyung didn’t know was that a furious Namjoon and fuming Top 7 well Top 6 was waiting for him back at their safe house. Since Park Min was nowhere to be found he decided it was time to go home. He put on his clothes which was all over the place took his belongings and drove home.

BTS’ safe house

The moment Taehyung opened the door, the tension in the room was so daunting that it make him stand still automatically.  
“Taehyung.” Namjoon spoke sternly, “explain yourself.”

Taehyung looked around hoping that someone would explain what had happened. Jimin shook his head in the direction of yoongi and you to signify the transaction. While Jungkook shook his head slightly to signify the failed transaction. Taehyung quickly catch on but had no answer to Namjoon.

Yoongi stood up from the velvet sofa and strutted towards him, grabbed Taehyung by the collar and spoke in a dangerous tone, “Where were you when the transaction took place?! Do you even know how much we lost?! You better have an explanation.” Taehyung remained silent.

“(Y/n) called you yet you were unavailable. Suga hyung and Jungkook almost got arrested because of you.” J-Hope added, with which Taehyung replied, “i was a Park min’s.”

The entire room was shocked, with Jin speaking up,”With that scum’s wife?! What were you thinking?” 

“You have a brain for a reason. Fxxking use it.” Yoongi seethed.

“I believe it had nothing to do with her! Trust me.” Taehyung retorted. 

You couldn’t believed your ears, you were there, did he not notice your presence or did he not mind hurting your feelings? The betrayal was so obvious that a blind person could see through, yet a scheming man such as himself is unable to see through?

The Top7 were all speechless and fuming, Namjoon particularly. “Taehyung, one more mistake and you are out. Understood?”, “You are removed on all mission involving Got7, seems like you cannot control your feelings as well i thought.” Taehyung wanted to argue but knew he had no rights after his considered failure. 

“Hoseok? You are in-charge of this now. You are the best person to deal with Got7. and (Y/n), thank you for today, you will be contacting hoseok from now on instead of Taehyung.” 

“Right. I will get going then.” you replied, you couldn’t be bothered when all you could think of was Tae sleeping at another woman’s house, protecting her from his closest brothers when you know he would never ever do that for you. So why are you still holding onto this obviously, hopeless relationship?

You spent countless of nights thinking this over and over again. Taehyung didn’t even bother sending you home that night. You decided it was time to end things. You texted hoseok to tell Namjoon that after you help wiped out Got7, you would officially ceased helping BTS in their illegal activities. 

When Hoseok received your text, he was worried, one, because you were suppose to keep them safe from the police. Two, because you have sort of become a part of the family and three, he didn’t knew if it was out of pity for you or something else that he didn’t want you to leave. He knew Taehyung hurt your feelings a dozen times it was a matter of time you would leave, surprisingly you never left after this many years of mistreatment from Taehyung. For some reason, he was happy, but he shouldn’t be.

Before everything else, he have a debt to collect and his chance was present before his face after all the wait was finally over.

One should take the current when it serves or lose it’s ventures.


	9. Erase my sorrows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: Hey guys. If you notice a kind of change in like tone or writing style it would be because i wanted to make the story not as dull as before. Add me on SNOW app and feedback are welcome. ^^

You were to work with Hoseok instead of Taehyung, it was awkward at first but as time goes by you found yourself feeling more comfortable working with hoseok instead of your so called boyfriend, V. Maybe because no romantic feelings were involved that make cooperating much easier and more efficient. Namjoon have given the both of you the time period of 3 months to complete and conceptualise the removal of Got7 from the surface of the earth. It was no easy task however. If BTS is the most powerful gang in Seoul, Korea and even most parts of Asia. The power that Got7 wields, were no less than them.

You gathered up your documents on Got 7 and those that associates with them and place it in your dark brown leather briefcase, preparing to meet with Hoseok at the safe house. It has been a month and almost every night you were busy with hoseok using up your brain cells and creating a foolproof plan if you have no case to follow up. You were grateful of it however, it made you busy and you didn’t need to think about other stuff that would most certainly make you depressed. You drove right up to the safe house and type in the passcode, scan your fingerprints and your iris, before the heavy doors slide open to let you in. You immediately walk up to hoseok’s working room, with the signboard that name, Hope World and give 3 knocks. Hoseok immediately, opened his door with visible heavy bags under his eyes.

“Woah, Hope, you look like you haven’t slept in months.” You jokingly said.

“Technically, you are right, you know.” He replied with a smirk, before the both of you burst out laughing.

“So? Do you need my magical coffee? On the house.” You replied, in which he replied, “Totally. How much do i own you again?” 

You walked to the kitchen and prepared 2 cups of coffee, you took notice that he loves his coffee with milk and heated at a warm temperature, not too cold nor too hot. You prepared toast to go along with it seeing that his room is filled with empty cup noodles. 

“Hey, (Y/n). I think i need a coffee of yours, if you don’t mind making for me?” a soft voice spoke. You flipped your head around to see an exhausted looking Jimin leaning up against the kitchen counter.

“Sure, what happen to though?” You answered.

“Well, I’ve been task to train my men. Did you forget?” He replied.

“Right. i Forgot, here you go. With toast to give you extra energy.” You said, giving him a thumbs up. In which, Jimin gladly accepted your toast and coffee.

“Oh right. How has things been going between you and tae?” He asked, careful with his words.

“I hadn’t seen him when i came up here. I think it is better that way.” You acted like it didn’t matter and Jimin took the hint to not speak about this further.

“He is busy in DOPE. If you want to find him that is. And thanks for the meal. (y/n)” he replied, before giving you a wink and left the kitchen.

You carried the tray and head back to hope world. You entered the room to see a sleeping hoseok resting his head on the table, well technically, the keyboard, with a pen held loosely in his hands. You couldn’t bear to wake up a peaceful hoseok and decided to cover him using a velvet blanket that you found lying sprawl out on the couch. You continued working till the wee hours of the night.

When you woke up, you found yourself sleeping on a unfamiliar bed and staring at a unfamiliar ceiling. The only thing familiar, was the masculine scent that came from the bed sheet which you have grown so familiar with over the past one month. You sat yourself up and walked out the door. Which gained hoseok attention.

“Morning, (Y/n). Have you slept well?” concern lacing his voice.

“Yeah and thanks. I think i will get going now.” You felt a little embarrassed, knowing that you have slept in his bed for a whole night and the fact that he may or may not carried you to his bed.

“It’s of no problem, but before you go, would you want to button up your shirt a little more?” he said, smirking, pointing at your blouse. “You are giving me quite a view, which i wouldn’t mind honestly.” You looked down to see that the first two buttons of your blouse had come undone while you were sleeping which expose your lace black bra. You quickly button up your blouse and gave him a glare. 

“You are going to forget what you see. I don’t care how. And thanks.” You replied, if you weren’t embarrassed before for sleeping on his bed, you definitely were right now.

You heard his light-hearted chuckled before you went out of his door and looked back to see his bright smiled staring back at you.

“See you. Tonight.” he gave a seductive smirk which you ignored and went your way.

But your heart was still beating fast, you couldn’t get hoseok sickening smirked out of your head. What in the world had gotten into you? Were you expecting something? Don’t be stupid, he is one of taehyung’s bestfriend. Don’t.

So don’t try it on, my poor misguided child. Or else…

 


	10. Erase the memories

DOPE

Taehyung spend most of his time in DOPE, since he wasn’t supposed to take part in the fight against Got7 due to Park min. Well, maybe it was better this way, he could just focus on bringing in revenue. Heck, he could even play and relax all he wanted to. He had nothing to lose. However, he felt empty. Lonely even. From that day he messed up, he couldn’t get in contact with Park min. He was seriously worried but then again she was that scum’s wife so she shouldn’t be in much danger. He couldn’t get involve in BTS either as the members are all busy. Hence, he decided to downed himself with alcohol and much company like how he has been these past few days to get rid of such thoughts and more importantly boredom. Well, not that he had forgotten about you but he was just too lazy to deal with an angry fling or to put it nicely, girlfriend.

Hope World

The moment you walked into Hope world, you are faced with a very focus and serious looking Hoseok. He didn’t even notice that you had entered. You called out, “Hobi, what’s the matter?”

“Oh. (Y/n)! Let’s go.” he replied, grabbing his black leather handheld bag with his left hand and grabbing your wrist gently pulling you out of the room and out of the apartment.

“Yah. Hope. Where are we going?” You questioned, while getting into his black SUV Van.

“So, i have found out the location of 2 safe house belonging to Got7. We are going to have to remap the area if we are going to plan how attack them.” J-hope answered while getting into the driver’s seat.

“Okay. We are going to be spying on their movements for a few days, i assumed?” You asked, in which J-hope nodded his head.

After about 2 Hours of car ride, you and Hoseok had reached the designated area. Hoseok park his van a little further from the safe house. 

“(Y/n). We are going to have to walk from here.” He said, dragging out his equipment bag while handing to you a holster and a handgun.

Hoseok begin to lead the way towards the safehouse, constantly looking for guards and traps that Got7 may have laid in place. You were walking behind hoseok when you feel Hoseok hand came to rest between your fingers, holding your hand tightly. He finally stopped after 3 minutes of walking and sat down on the grass behind a tree. He took out his binoculars and started to scan for suspicious activities. Since it was already dark, it was hard to spot and identify the surroundings. You took out his mac book and started to rectify the map that was created years ago before construction stopped and Got7 using it as a safe house. 

“(Y/n). North-east. Building A seems like where their warehouse is. Mark that down.” Hope commanded. After more changes and information, the both of you decided to take a break. Hoseok took off his jacket and wrapped it around you. Shocked but touched, you spoke, “What are you doing hobi?”

“Giving you my jacket obviously.” he replied sarcastically.

“I know but what about you?” you asked.

“Well, if you aren’t trembling that much, i probably would have kept that jacket to myself. Don’t worry about me.” He replied, flashing you his trademark smile that could be slightly seen even in the dark and ruffling your hair.

You smiled back before flicking him in the forehead.

“What was that for (Y/n)?!” he almost shouted.

“For being selfless.” you replied. That might get you into trouble hobi if you don’t change that character of yours, you thought to yourself silently. 

After completing the new map, the both of you head back to the van and head to home. On the way home, you were extremely tired from work and spying that you fell asleep in the vehicle. Hoseok called out to you when he arrived at your apartment, “(Y/n). we are here.” which didn’t manage to wake your sleepyhead up.

Hoseok stared at you, sound asleep and a bittersweet smile creeped onto his face.

“What are you doing to me ah, (Y/n)? If only you knew.” he spoke softly, before swallowing his saliva and leaning in to give you a peck on the cheeks.

Do you believe in second chances ?

I am telling you. Don’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: Hey readers! Thanks for supporting this fan fiction. I know this chapter may seem boring so sorry. Feedbacks are welcome. ^^


	11. Erase your pain

Night arrives again, you and hoseok met up to check out Got7 second safe house. Got 7 second safe house was situated further away compared to their first safe house. You look towards Hoseok who have a grim look plastered on his face with a firm hold on the steering wheel. You knew Hoseok bear a tremendous grudge against Got7 therefore Namjoon put Hoseok in charge of his mission. You wanted to know why but was hesitant to ask him.

“Say what you are thinking.” Hoseok spoke, breaking the silence between the both of you. In which, you look at him confused.

“You look like you have a burning question to ask. So go ahead.” He smile a little, giving you reassurance.

“What did Got 7 do?” you asked.

“To me? or to the gang?” he questioned back.

“Both?” you replied.

“It’s a long story.” he paused.

“My father was the chief inspector in Gwangju and my mother was a normal housewife, everyday i just went to school and led a simple yet comfortable life. It was all rainbows and sunshine until i came home one day to the news that my father was murdered by the gang that he had infiltrated and captured a year ago. They were back for revenge and my mother and beloved elder sister was not spared either.” He continued, his eyes were dark, as if to hide the sadness he feels.

“I am so sorry.” You spoke up, as you didn’t know to to say, in fact, you knew no words could heal his wound so you allow him to continue.

“Don’t be.” he chuckled lifelessly, before continuing, “Needless to say, that gang was Got 7, I found their bodies lifeless and sprawled on the carpeted floor of my own home. Well, once my home. I was determined to seek revenge for my family so, I decided to join BTS, the rival gang of Got7.” he ended.

You were thinking hard about his words and it gave you more determination to nabbed his enemies. A little promise was made in your heart, to do the best you can to help hoseok complete his wish. You place your right hand over hoseok’s left hand on the gear and gave it a little squeeze.

“Well, now you know about me, as for the gang, since we are rivals, it’s natural to be against one another.” He said, replying to both your doubts earlier.

“Thank you, Hoseok.” you spoke softly, before giving him a teary smile.

“Welcome? What are you thanking me for? And please don’t cry, i should be the one crying.” He spoke quickly, as he was flustered.

“Thank you for letting me know about your past and BTS, i was never told much. And thank you for being so strong after all that has happened.” You answered, wiping your tears using your sleeve. To that, hoseok, ruffled your hair.

He never knew that someone could actually cry for him, or even cared enough to say words of encouragement. Not that the Top 7 were heartless, but they are all men, and they were pretty much damaged themselves. A feeling of warmth embraced him fully on this cold night.

Got 7 Second Safe house

Soon, the both of you arrived at their second warehouse. It was much bigger compared to the first one. It was in a more secluded place and security seems to be tighter. One men with jet black hair was leaning against the entrance of wire fencing, with what seems like a rifle placed leaned against the fence.

“Seems like, getting in is a huge trouble.” Hoseok spoke, frustration clearly evident in his voice.

“(Y/n), you stay in the car. I am going to sneak in on my own.” Hoseok continued.

“What? Hoseok! it’s dangerous even for us. What more you going in alone? I am coming” You replied.

“(Y/n)? You will be more of a burden if you are coming with me.” He spoke flatly.

“Jung. Ho. Seok. I’ll have you know, i am a well trained head inspector.” You emphasised on the fact that you are an inspector.

After a long paused, he finally allowed you to follow him.

You both were on the rear end of the wire fence, Hoseok climbed over the fence easily and you followed suit, avoiding the spikes at the top. He look towards you in awe. In which you gave him a smug smile.

You both quickly scan your surroundings, in hopes of getting what you all want and leaving this place as soon as possible. The place was screaming danger.

Hoseok was leading you along the place, he navigates well, avoiding members of the gang and placing, pinhole cameras and eavesdropping devices on wherever he finds it useful. Once he was done, you both rushed to get out of this goddamn place. Just before you both got out, a voice called out.

“Well. Well. Who do we have here?” a low voice called out, as if he was teasing the both of you. 

“Dearest Hobi and well, if it isn’t tae’s woman.”


	12. Lunatic night

“Fancy meeting the both of you here. Having a tryst ?” the voiced mocked.

Hoseok and you reached for the gun kept tugged next to both of your waist.

“uh-uh. Suggestion to not pull out your guns dearest. I just might be faster.” the deep voice echoed.

Both you and Hoseok slowly turn around with both of your hands up in the air. The person before you was as you recalled, a got7 member name Jackson. You remembered having read his records before. Meanwhile, Hoseok look absolutely calm.

“Jackson wang. What do you want now? You have 2 choices. One-” but Hoseok was interrupted by Jackson.

“Hey hobi, you are not in the position to talk terms or worse giving me choices.” Jackson argued.

“Why not? One, you kill us right here and now or Two, you let us go. Now choose.”Hoseok replied confidently.

“Nownow. Let’s add in the option of capturing the both of you.” Jackson replied unfazed.

“Sure. If you ever want to let Jaebum know what you did then go ahead.” Hoseok smirked. Jackson looked shocked and quickly replied with, ”Just this one time you ass****. I didn’t see anything.”

At the chance, Hoseok grabbed you by the wrist and dragged you quickly towards the exit and shove you into the passenger seat.

“Wow. Hoseok, That was kind of amazing. I seriously thought i would have to meet my ancestors. ” you spoke up in shock at how easily he got out of the dangerous situation.

“Well, they call me damage control for a reason.” He smirked, before continuing, “However, there’s the trouble, the Got7 are alerted.” His face serious.

“I think we should either push back or push forward the date of raiding. What do you think?” You answered.

“Gotta talk to Namjoon about it. Let’s get back to base and discuss” He replied, before flipping out his phone to text Namjoon and the rest excluding taehyung.

DOPE

Taehyung was with Suga drinking away when Suga decided to go to the gents. Suga phone vibrated and taehyung took the opportunity to peek at it. Not getting involved with gang business was driving him up the wall due to curiosity. Suga’s phone displayed Hoseok message: We have a problem. Meeting at 6a.m. sharp. Taehyung’s eyes perk up at the sight of the word “we” as he knew Hoseok was working with you. What was he feeling? Jealous? Probably territorial since you are his girlfriend. He just hated losing. Suga returned from the gents and read his message before keeping his phone aside.

“Taehyung-ah. I think Hoseok getting along with (Y/n) now, you should break up with her.” Suga spoke.

“Hyung. Not you too. I can do it too okay?” Taehyung rebuked.

“Don’t mess up Hobi’s hard work. Do it. It’s orders. From Joonie.” Suga replied. 

“If you want to get back in good books with Namjoon, do it.” Suga added, before patting Taehyung on his back and leaving.

Taehyung was left alone to reflect, while he stared hard at his homescreen, a picture of him back hugging you with a bouquet of flowers in your hand and a huge goofy grin on your face which you both took on valentine’s day 1 years ago. You set it as his home screen and he never changed since then. 

Time to settle this once and for all.

If you are given a chance to choose again.

Tell me, would you have chosen me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Sorry Guys! I know this is short. I did too much hoseok and time to change back to Taetae. School started for me so it sucks. ): 
> 
>  
> 
> Feedbacks are welcome! ^^
> 
> -J.L


	13. Childish mistakes

Taehyung was just about to picked up his phone to dial your number but his phone started ringing. Skeptical of the unknown number he raised his eyebrows in suspicion but nevertheless still answered the call. Which was his first mistake. 

“Hello?” Taehyung answered with caution. 

“V. What a surprise don’t you think?” The other end of the line echoed with their obnoxious voice. 

“What do you want ?” Taehyung answered with annoyance. 

"Straight to the point hah ? That’s so like you.“ The voice replied.

“I shan’t beat around the bush either then. Park min.” The person continued. 

“ What about her ?” Taehyung replied nervously. Which was his second mistake. 

"I know you love her. So let’s make a deal shall we?“ The man replied smugly.

"Cut the crap. Jaebum.” Taehyung answered annoyed. 

"Well our Jackson has told me that hope and your inspector girlfriend infiltrated our base. You can’t be doing that for nothing, right ? “Jaebum said. 

"Give me all the information i need and Park min will go to you.” Jaebum continued. 

“You think i would betray my brothers for her? Dream on.” Taehyung replied, agitated. 

“Well. If not. The next time you see her it would be at some prostitution house.” Jaebum replied calmly. 

“Fxxk you and your sadistic mentality. She’s your wife for fxxk’s sake.” Taehyung seethed. 

“Haha. I'll contact you again. Soon.” With that Jaebum ended the call. 

Taehyung threw his phone against the wall, feeling stress and overwhelmed. To get the information he needs he needs to be part of the infiltration. He decided to do what suga said. Break it off with you and get back on Namjoon’s good books. He picked up his phone and dialed your number. After a few rings, you picked up your phone. 

“Tae? What isit ?” Your spoke voice echoed through the phone. 

“Let’s break up. Let's end this.” He said coldly. It was so abrupt. Certainly you didn’t see this coming. Because who in the world would break up over a phone call after not speaking to each other for a long time ? Well. Here's taehyung. 

“Oh. Alrights.” Was the last thing he heard before you ended the line and dropped to your knees, sobbing. This was really the last goodbye. 

Taehyung was stunned by your answered but nonetheless decided to give jhope a call.

“Hyung. I have ended things with (Y/n). It’s all up to you now. "Taehyung informed. 

"Noted. Namjoon have orders for you so come meet him at 8.15pm sharp. Don’t fail this time. Oh and. Welcome back to the team. "hoseok replied. His third mistake. Entering back to the team. 

Taehyung called Jimin, his closest friend, or would you call him brother. 

"Jimin-ah. Come to DOPE. I need a drinking buddy now.” 

“I will be there soon. I need a swig after all those intense training. Do you want me to call jungkook? He is stressed with training his team too. I think he need that holy alcohol too. ” Jimin laughed. 

"No problem. The more the merrier.“ Taehyung replied. 

(Y/N)’s House 

You were crying your heart out sprawl on the cold marble floor of your living room. You heart was still with taehyung. He was an assh*le in and out but why? You heard your doorbell ring accompanied by hoseok’s cheery voice. 

”(Y/n)! Open up. I brought fooddd!“ He chirped. 

You walk to the front door and let him in. The moment he saw you crying, he immediately when to wrap his arms around you protectively. 

"Ohmygod. What happen? Don’t cry. No wait. Just cry it out.” He panicked. 

You snickered at his flustered reaction and told him in tears that tae had broken up with you. Not that you didn’t expect it but you didn’t thought when it happen it would hurt so much. 

He stayed with you all night, comforting you, even preparing meals for you. When he wanted to leave and you told him not to leave you. He kindly obliged and stayed and never left, backhugging you, giving you warmth throughout the night. 

If only i had fallen in love with you, instead. 

Now, it’s your mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: okay. I am back to hobi again. Guys time to tell me if you all want to be with 1. Hoseok , 2.taehyung or 3. A twist. Which do you prefer ? 
> 
>  
> 
> -J.L


	14. Play on

BTS Meeting room 

Namjoon cleared his throat before speaking out loud and clear for all the top 7 to hear, “The reason for today’s meeting is to firstly, welcome tae back to the team and secondly, discuss our next move of infiltration.” 

“As hoseok had updated all of you guys that we have alerted Got7 by mistake, we would continue as normal. There is no change to the date.” Namjoon instructed. 

That moment there is an unanimous, “what?!" From all the men except yoongi. 

"Joon, you are not joking right? They know about it.” Hoseok questioned. 

“They won’t expect it to happen so soon. We will catch them, surprised.” Yoongi replied. 

“So now. I need no further mistakes. And i need you and your men to focus on what you need to do. As for taehyung, you can train your men for backup got it ?” Namjoon spoke with authority. 

In which all replied with, “yes.” 

“Okay. Meeting adjourned. Hoseok and Jin stay behind.” Namjoon dismiss them with a wave of his hand.

BTS Hallway 

“Hey guys! Let’s have a welcome back party for me shall we? ” Taehyung chirped, grabbing Jungkook’s and jimin’s hand. 

“You guys run along. I need to finish producing a batch of drugs quickly. Don’t get into trouble, brats.” Yoongi replied. 

“Wait. Yoongi hyung. Why the rush?” Taehyung questioned, wanting to know more about the roles of the top7 in the infiltration. 

“Oh right. You don’t know. We are importing new and advance weapons from America so we need more funds. Jungkook-ah. Update taehyung on our progress while you all are at it.” Yoongi answered, before leaving for his workplace. 

Had his prayers been answered ? Or did lady luck just shine on him ? All his answers would now fall into his lap, but he wished he wasn’t part of the team, he wished he hadn’t need to betray his one and only family. 

“HYUNG!” Jungkook loud voice broke his chain of thoughts. 

“What ?” Taehyung replied acting irritated. 

“What were you thinking so deeply about ? (Y/n) ?” Jimin teased. 

Oh yeah. Her. I almost forgot. I needed to know the police side as well. Sh*t. 

“No? She is hoseok’s ” Taehyung replied, nonchalantly. 

“Okay back to my question. Where do you want to celebrate ?” Jungkook interrupted the tense atmosphere. 

“The usual?” The three of them smirked at each other. 

“Let’s go!" 

BTS Meeting room 

"Hoseok. I need you to contact (Y/n ) and see what the police side can do. There is no change to the dates remember and try to make her stay even after the infiltration of Got7 i cannot lose a single chess piece got it ?” Namjoon instructed. 

“Got it. ” Hoseok replied. 

“Jin. I need you to be done with the weapon deals and also the finances issues asap. We are running short of time. At the same time, get more medical supplies ready. Hoseok. Ask (y/n) to give Jin the license and entry pass for the deals. ” Namjoon ordered. 

“That’s all. Thanks guys. And help taehyung along the way.” Namjoon continued. 

“No problem.” The two replied in unison. 

DOPE 

Taehyung had all the answers he needed from jungkook and jimin about their operation. He felt guilty. He didn't want to do this. But he had to. 

His phone rang as if it was all planned before hand and the sickening voice echoed from his speaker. 

“Hey there. Got all the information Jaebum need ? Come over to Jamsil. ” The owner of the voice, bambam boomed. 

“Whatever. Better ask your sh*tass of a boss to keep his f**king promise.” Taehyung replied, annoyed, before ending the call. 

He drove all the way to Jamsil frustrated and angry at himself. When he arrived, he saw Park min tied to a chair, bruises on her face as her tears streaked down her once flawless face, he immediately clenched his fist until his knuckles turned white. 

“Tell me what i need to know and you can take her.” Jaebum spoke calmly. Taehyung proceed to tell him BTS’ plans, glancing at park min whenever he had a chance to ensure she was okay. 

“What about the police side? ” Yugyeom questioned. 

“I don’t know. ” Taehyung replied. 

“What do you mean you don’t know? The police is your girlfriend.” Jaebum questioned, gesturing to Mark who slaps Park min across her face. 

"I am no longer in a relationship with (Y/n).“ Taehyung responded. 

"Do i look like i care? I would put a bullet through her head before i put one through yours. Call her now. Put it on speaker.” Jaebum fumed. 

Taehyung dialled your number, to which he was surprise that you picked up his call. 

"Taehyung? I was expecting you. Jungkook told me to inform you.“ You answered, completely unaware. 

Of all times he needed to get lucky. Why now? 

You told him over the phone about your side of the story. 

"Thank you (Y/n ). Very much.” Taehyung replied. 

"No worries. “ you replied. That was the code word you had with Taehyung. 

Was he in trouble? You didn’t end the call, neither did he. 

On the other end, you heard gun shots. 

If the history repeats itself. 

Let it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: If this part was boring or horrible pardon me.): And again do vote on who you all want to be with! 1. Taehyung 2. Hoseok 3. A twist 
> 
> -J.L


	15. Against

At the gunshot, the door to the warehouse came collapsing down and the entire area was filled with fumes.

Taehyung immediately pull out his hand gun tucked in his gun holster. A gang member would always be equipped with at least a weapon, Taehyung smirk to himself. He was not trained for nothing.

“What the fxxk?!” Jaebum raged, frantically waving his hands in front of him to dissipate the overwhelming smoke, resulting from what seems like a smoke bomb.

“Long time no see, Jaebum and company. It’s unfortunate that we had to meet under such circumstances” Namjoon mocked.

“Hyung! What took you so long? I thought you weren’t coming.” Taehyung joked.

“Shut your mouth. At least we came right on time and save your pathetic ass.” Yoongi teased.

“Did you think you can crash in here and go out alive?” Jr spoke with confidence.

“Well. That’s what we think. And oh. If you are wondering about your pathetic subordinates they are all out. ” J-hope snickered.

“That’s impossible. ” Jackson shouted.

“What’s not possible ? The only thing that is not possible is you winning over us.” Jungkook scoffed.

The tension was in the air, both parties holding their guns tight in their hands, holding each other at gun point, the room was so silent, you could hear their frantic breathing. Any wrong move and it can get really bad.

“Kim Taehyung. Drop your gun now, if not she gets it.” Bambam negotiated, shifting his gun to pressed up against park min’s throat.

“Tell them to drop their guns too.” Jaebum signal to the rest of BTS.

Taehyung slowly placed his gun down, inching towards park min and kick it lightly towards Got 7.

“Guys. Drop your guns.” Taehyung instructed, seemingly panicking.

Jhope pretended to follow suit while giving the rest of the Top7 to be prepared. Before his gun reaches the floor, he pressed the bomb control button in his pocket. Loud deafening explosions were heard together with the rubbles that came falling all over the place.

“ 3 seconds run!” Hoseok shouted, running to hold the door to the warehouse open.

The top 7 manage to get out alive, before the second explosion occured, leaving the warehouse in ruins. Taehyung was the last to come out with an unconscious Park min in his arms. Jin was already waiting for them in their runaway van. They quickly hopped into the van.

“Glad to see all of you, alive and kicking.” Jin laughed.

“Well. You got to thank me, you know.” Hoseok replied, my explosives got to be the best.“

“Your ass almost got us killed. 3 seconds is too short.” Suga remarked.

“Like you ?” Jimin teased.

“A pot calling a kettle black ?” Suga retaliated.

“Excuse me, my men are the ones that made it possible for you all the enter the warehouse in the first place.” Jungkook argued.

“Hahahs. Okay guys. Let’s celebrate later. You all are mostly more or less injured, get Jin to treat you all later. And hoseok contact (Y/n) , she doesn’t know the change of plans right ? Get her to clean up.” Namjoon instructed.

Hoseok dialled your number. After a few rings you picked up.

“(Y/N), we were just at Jamsil warehouse, there has been an explosion and we just got rid of Got7. We had change of plans so sorry for not telling you earlier.” J-hope informed.

“It’s okay. But are you okay?!” You were worried sick, but then again if he wasn’t he wouldn’t be able to contact you.

“Yes. I am don’t know worry. Just a few scratches. The rest are fine too. I will find you once i am done.” J-hope comfort.

“Okay. I will look into it now. Stay safe.” You replied, before you prepared to clean up this mess.

Crime scene 

The place was in utter ruins, it smelled of gunpower, metallic and fumes. Debris were seen everywhere. You wondered how BTS got it out alive in this situation.

“Dr. B, Have you checked the cause of death ?"you questioned the forensics.

"How many people are injured and dead ?” You questioned further.

“Madam. Cause of death due to brain damage and burn due to explosion, for further details i need to go back and check more precisely since the body is burned quite badly. As for deaths. There is about 5 deaths and 34 people injured.” The forensic replied.

“Alrights. Understood thanks. Update me on their identities.” You replied , not as if you didn’t knew who died but you needed confirmation.

“Jongsuk. You do the rest. ” you ordered.

“Yes. Madam. But are you feeling alrights ? You look pale and distracted.” He replied.

“Don’t worry i am. "You smiled lightly at him.

Back at police station

” (Y/n)! You have done well. We managed to bust one of the biggest gangs in South Korea. They won’t be coming back anytime soon. “ your superior praised.

"Thank you, Sir! But it's my team’s effort. Especially Jongsuk.” You replied.

“You are being humble. I have talked with the upper brass. We decided to give you a promotion. Please do well for the interview. I wish you all the best. ” your superior said, before patting your back and leave.

Just maybe it's time to end everything.

But would fate so kindly let it ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: Hey readers, i think you all must be really confused right now but don’t worry, the next chapter will let you understand everything. ^^ 
> 
> And if you haven’t vote, vote now.
> 
> 1\. tae 2. hoseok 3.twist
> 
> and again -> chong! jojun! balsa! into the warehouse.
> 
> -J.L


	16. Bulletproof

Flashback

Park Jimin, since young, he and Taehyung has been together through thick and thin. They both were taken in by a child slave organisation, CS. They took care of each other in the organisation as they have only one another. Their brotherly bonds is unbreakable. The organisation recognised this bond between them and enjoy watching young Jimin watch young Taehyung get abused and vice versa. However, the two child are as strong-willed as they can be. Seeing the potential in them, they was later sent to undergo various tough trainings to rise as hunters. Jimin was kidnapped when he was a few months old and taken into the organisation. They trained and imparted him on various fighting skills from shadow boxing to wingchun. He was sent on various missions to hunt. In this case, “hunting” is a term used to express a form of murder in the underground world. However, before he was trained to hunt, he was once a child slave. He was abused repeatedly by people who are sick in the mind and willing to pay for a session to de-stress themselves. Jimin hatred for the organisation is unthinkable but was willing to bear with all the unfairness to survive and maybe take revenge in the later days to come. When he was transferred to being a hunter, he gladly accepted. He soon became famous in the underground world and people pay him to do their dirty work. Yoongi took notice of him and invited him to join BTS in hopes to gain a talented figure. Jimin, invited along Taehyung who then entered the Top7 as the last 2 members.   
“Hey tae! Remember when we were little?” Jimin laughed, taking another shot.

“What about it?” Taehyung replied.

“I always wondered. When would i die. I was almost sick of life. Until i met you. Remember the promise we made?” Jimin reminiscence, there was nothing but pain in their memories, until they had each other.

“I won’t forget. I was so glad we had one another and even i am thankful for these hell that decend upon us. Without it i think i wouldn’t meet BTS.” Taehyung sighed, before downing his whiskey.

“Hyungs. I am totally not glad that you have to encounter such situations. But it’s good to have you all in the team. Really.” Jungkook, smiled lightly.

The maknaes of top7 , continued to drink to their heart’s content. Which left taehyung time to think.  
What was it that made him love BTS so much ?   
What was it that made BTS bulletproof?  
What was wrong with him in the first place to even think of betraying his brothers.

“Jimin-ah, jungkookie. Thank you.” He said it to a sleeping jimin and a snoring jungkook before reaching for his phone.

“Hyung. I have something to confess.” Taehyung informed.

“Alrights. You sound so serious. Meet me in my office whenever you are free.” Namjoon instructed.

Meeting room

“Guys. Are you all okay with the change of plans ? I know it’s a little rush but i want to see zero mistakes. I trust in every single one of you and your abilities and even your men.” Namjoon announced.

“Thank you everyone. I promise to not disappoint you all.” Taehyung replied almost shyly.

“Yah. No need to thank us. Just be glad you are with BTS.” Jin joked.

“Exactly. Your ass, may have end up dead if you didn’t tell us about it.” Suga added.

“Thank you for trusting us too.” Jhope squeezed taehyung on his shoulders.

Together,they gathered, putting their palms together before shouting, “Bangtan!bangtan! Bang. Bang. Tan.”

Current

You were typing your resignation letter. You didn't want to be a inspector anymore. Not because you didn’t like your job but because you were never a good inspector to begin with. What happened to the oath you made when you graduted from the police academy?  
You didn't deserve the promotion and neither were you suppose to not get caught by the arms of justice. Maybe heaven was giving you a second chance, so why not use it.

You also typed a letter to jongsuk.

Dear Jongsuk,  
Thank you for being such a good and capable subordinate when you are working with me. I am so glad to have a right hand man like you. And i believe you would do a lot better than me in my position. I wish you all the best in your interview and i have left a testimonial for you on your table.   
Lastly. Thank you for being there till the end.

-(Y/n)

You left it on his table and decided to find the top7 since they invited you to celebrate with them. It's also time for you to tell Namjoon that you are not going to continue doing the things you did for them and just maybe you would like to tell Hoseok how you feel before leaving. You clutched the box in your left pants pocket tightly, hoping to give you the strength you need.

DOPE Private room

“Guys! It's time to celebrate! ” Namjoon cheered, bringing in bottles of beer to champage.

“You all have done really well. Though we have more or less wiped out the Got7. They are alot weaker now, losing their leaders. But we have to guard ourselves against other gangs too.” Namjoon continued.

“Okay. Enough. It's time to party isn't it?” Jin interrupted.

“Yeah!” The boys echoed.

The boys were all relieved and enjoying the time of their life. It's as if they were all little boys and not men who knew the evils of the world.

“Jungkookie. How’s the alcohol? You shouldn’t drink too much baby.” Jimin teased.

“How i wish you went to hell too.” Jungkook rolled his eyes.

“Shut up kids. Like use your mouth to drink. Not talk.” Yoongi joked, sarcastically.

“Yahyahyah. Taehyung ah. Stop clinging onto me.” Jhope spoke, trying to push taehyung away.

“Uhh-ah. No. I don’t care.” Taehyung whined, grabbing hoseok’s leg.

“Okay tae. let go. i need to talk to hoseok. I will return him to you later. Hobi and yoongi meet me outside?” Namjoon beckoned.

DOPE back alley

“Hope. I Heard from you that (Y/n) is leaving after she helps us with the Got 7 am i right?” Yoongi questioned.

“Yes.” Hope replied.

“Did you not succeed?” Namjoon interrogated.

“I don’t know.” Hope replied, uncertainly.

“Care to explain?” Namjoon waited patiently.

“I don’t know if she love or even like me enough to stay and continue to help us.” Hope replied, scratching his head.

“But our great need of her. Why did you and taehyung have to fail this. I task you with this after that taehyung failed, i trusted you to do this well hope. I am really disappointed.” Namjoon shook his head.

“Joon, why not just let her go. We will find some other ways. Isn’t it too cruel to trick her again and again?” Hoseok questioned.

“(Y/n).” Yoongi spoke, getting up from the wall.

 

Where it all begin, there it shall end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: woo. i wrote a chapter finally. if you all think it’s ending soon then you are wrong. Or maybe i shouldn’t tell you that. keke. Manymany sorry to those who want me to update my Lies fanfic.


	17. Cover the moonlight

“Namjoon. I will reiterated myself. I will not be working with BTS any longer. I hope you can understand. The secret between us would not be told to anyone and will be brought to our graves respectively .” You ignored Suga’s called for you. 

“Alrights. I would like you to reconsider however.“Namjoon negotiate. 

"I would like to speak with hoseok privately. If you may excuse the both of us.” You replied, desperate to get an answer to your burning question. 

Waiting for Namjoon and yoongi to dismiss themselves. You look towards Hoseok who looked guilty and maybe even slightly depressed. Slience took over the both of you in the darkness. No one said anything. No one said nothing. Perhaps the both of you didn’t want whatever this relationship to end. Because if you spoke. Nothing would be the same anymore. 

“Hoseok-ah. Why?” You finally spoke up, after much consideration, voice cracking in the process. 

”(Y/N). I am sorry.“ Hoseok replied, softly as if to show his sincerity. 

"I don’t need that. Tell me. Was this all just a ruse ? At least. I thought you were a true…” “Friend.” You ended. 

Before continuing, “but i guess it’s all okay now. Forget it.” 

“(Y/N). Listen. I swear i am tasked to befriend you after taehyung’s incident. I swear i wasn’t true to you and myself at first. But as i get to know you. I realise that i genuinely wanted to be by your side. I wanted to protect you. That wasn’t a lie.” Hoseok explained. 

“Stay with me.” Hoseok continued, looking straight into your eyes. 

“I would but. I am no longer an inspector. You would have no use for me. Would you want me to stay now?” You questioned yourself, with an answer in your heart. 

"(Y/n). I …“ hoseok was stucked, he was trapped, he didn’t know what to do. Or what to say. The only thing, only chance he had was to stop you. But he didn’t. 

You walked away, as tears welled up your eyes. You tried to stop it but you can’t, as you find yourself sobbing out loud once you are out of sight, into the darkness, under the pouring, unrelenting rain. You find yourself looking back occasionally, but there’s no one in sight, and most definitely he wasn’t there. You scoffed at yourself. What wishful thinking. How pathetic. 

Hoseok watched your back retreated into the darkness. His heart wanting to call out for you but his brain stopping him from doing so. He clenched his fist, why don’t he have the courage? The courage of a man to tell the woman he love. What coward. How sympathetic. 

“I loved you.” Hoseok and (Y/n) whispered out into the darkness, to no one particular. 

“How did it go ?” Taehyung inquired, the moment hoseok entered the room. Hoseok just shook his head, in which Namjoon was displeased but not surprised. 

“It’s okay isn’t it?” Jin comforted, “she helped us a lot, more than enough in fact.” 

“Yeah. We still have other means of connection with the police.” Jimin added. 

The room was silent, with a troubled looking namjoon, a awkward look of jin and jimin, the stoic face of yoongi and jungkook and the unreadable expressions on taehyung and hoseok face. They have all form a certain type of bond with you in one way or another, to lose a chess piece, an ally, a friend and even a lover was just maybe giving them some time to reflect. 

You were so tired. You were so done. You were ready to give up. You dragged your feet home, feeling the piercing raindrops on your skin, as if to remind you of your emotional pain. Physical pain and mental pain. You were drenched, and you don’t know if it was because of the rain or your tears. 

"Mmhh!“ You tried to shout, but was unfortunately muffled by a suffocating hands. You tried to fight back, but was too tired or too drained to do so. You slowly felt yourself slip into unconsciousness. Just maybe you enjoy this feeling, of nothingness, numbness. 

"Good job!” A gruffy voice seems muffled under the pouring rain. Pulling his leather, black glove by his teeth, taking a pocket knife and dragged it along your left cheek. 

“Now, let’s see if you are worth it.” His sinister laugh echoed in the darkness.

If you didn’t know already, I will tell you. 

Fortune and misfortune go hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Just wanted to have an update, since this gang au is part of a (so called) trilogy series, please do support my next gang au too!   
>  -J.L


	18. Saviour

One ring.

Two rings. 

Three rings. 

“Hello?” Hoseok answered the anonymous number. 

“Hey there Hobi. Long time no see.” The person laugh crackled through the phone. 

“Who the fxxk are you?” Hoseok replied, irritated. 

“How could you forget this good friend of yours? I am so disappointed.” The voice mocked. 

“Out with it.” Hoseok insisted. 

“Jackson.” 

“Did you miss me?” The male inquired. 

“How the hell did you survive that?!” Hoseok panicked, he never expected to receive a call from a person presumed dead, and definitely not Jackson at that. 

“Hmm. You don’t need to know that. It’s our little secret. But i am really upset. How could you do this to us ? It was a bad move. You know. I almost lost an arm and a leg literally,” Jackson replied. 

“Stop playing games. Who else is alive ?” Hoseok was infuriated. 

“Yah! If you insist, i am here kicking and alive too.” Jaebum voice echoed out the speaker. 

“You would regret pulling that stunt hoseok. I was fighting with death. Most lose but i won. But i will make sure you and your brothers won’t.” Jaebum added. A dark chuckle erupt from the phone. 

“You won’t stand a chance. Not against us. You guys are not one of the big 3 gangs anymore. Got 7 is over,” Hoseok confidently replied. 

“Well. You can say that again.” 

“We are prepared to go down with you all.” 

“Just wait.” 

With that the call ended. Hoseok was stunned, he needed to tell the rest soon. He didn’t know who was alive besides the three of them. The most dangerous three at that. Known for their unpredictability and ruthless underhand means.

You have 1 new message from unknown:

Don’t let the others know. I guarantee you would regret it. 

You have 1 attachment from unknown: A picture of (Y/n) , badly beaten up, tied to a wooden chair in what seems like a warehouse that is near to collapsing. 

"What the actual?“ Hoseok creased his forehead. He wanted to remain calm. You had nothing to do with this feud, it was all along BTS business but you were dragged in, after they put you through so much. A part of him ache. He knew his affection for you, he wanted to deny it. He wanted to leave you there. He wanted nothing to do with you. But his heart seems reluctant to do so. He needed to stay as composed as possible, he couldn’t let them know you meant something to him. That could go wrong, very wrong. He decided to reply in a way that could cover his worries. 

Hoseok: What does this mean ? 

Unknown: You know what it means. Don’t fake ignorance. I saw how you look at her that night.

Hoseok: She was our pawn. I had the responsibility to protect her. 

Unknown: A bodyguard wouldn’t go so far. I have seen enough to know what someone actually thinks.

Hoseok: I got to deny that but as a partner, how do we deal ? 

Unknown: Come down here. Alone. No weapons. If not, she gets it. The place both of you got caught by me. 

Hoseok: Keep your damn promise. Settle this like a man. 

Unknown: I see. Our hobi’s worried. As long as you do what i say. 

“Hyung, i won’t be home tonight.” Hoseok spoke over the phone. 

“Why? Don’t hide anything from me. From us.” Jin sounded worried over the phone. 

“If i get out of this alive. All’s well. If not, forgive me. Just know i have to do this.” Hoseok, chuckled nonchalantly over the phone. 

“You sh*t. Get this straight. We can get through this together. Hobi!” Jin shouted. 

“Sorry. Hyung.” With that hoseok ended the call, sliding his sleek black handgun into his holster hidden under his shirt. 

“This is all i can afford to bring. Tsk.” He murmured, checking his equipment.

“Lend me your strength. Once more.” He smiled lightly as he flipped the photo frame of the BTS members together hugging one another. 

This may be the last time i will ever get to be together with you guys. 

“Thanks for everything.” 

I have never feared death. Not once. 

But maybe now i am. 

Time to make this up to you. 

If not this parting was well made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: i know this is really short but bear with me! Since i wanted to update this week for both lies and save me. Please look forward to pt.2 of my gang au trilogy!
> 
> -J.L


	19. Wrinkled

Warehouse

Hoseok opened the rusty door lock. The creaking of the door was so loud that it was irritating. Light shown into the warehouse through the opening of the door. There was no one in sight. Hoseok carefully analyse his surroundings. It was always calm before the storm. He knew it too well from his job. He stayed close to the wall. He had to rely only on himself, no electronics, no weapons. No sight. It was pitched dark save for the meager of light shining through the crack of the door. As he ventured further in, he was just face with darkness and had to rely solely on hearing.

Hoseok knew something was up. He could smell gunpowder from meters away. He dealt with them all the time. Time to put his skills into good use. What would they do ? Think hoseok think. Smoke bomb ? Tear bomb? Plainly shooting ? They couldn’t kill me before torturing me. That’s right. He avoided stepping on the triggers on the ground that would release god knows what. He entered the next room without issues. Then he notice the dangling trigger as if it was mocking at him.   
He knew shooting it was a good choice but that would be telling them he bought weapon with him and he cannot risk that. He knew they were watching his every move like a predator and he was just an amusing prey. The simple traps were also an insult to his intelligence.   
If their plan was to frustrate the hell out of him. They had pretty much succeeded. As much as he hated them, he had to agree the three of them are good at what they do.

Breezing through the what seems like the tenth door, the ominous feeling overwhelmed him. This time he carefully opened the heavy steel door. Only to be met with a familiar face. He almost miss it. If not for the situation they are in.

“Hyung!”

“What are you doing here?!”

“No. What are you doing here?!”

“Don’t tell me they contacted you too ?” Jhope questioned.

“Yeah. But why are you here ? You have no reason to be here.” The younger male replied.

“Of course i do. You know why.” Jhope sighed.

“I don’t see what Park min’s capture got to do with you.” Taehyung looked at hoseok confused.

“What ? They captured her too?” Jhope knew something was wrong.

“Too?” Taehyung questioned, clearly having a name in mind but hoping it wasn’t true. Because if it is, then they are in trouble.

“(Y/N).” Hoseok didn’t need to add anymore details.

“What touching reunion. Don’t you both agree?” The sinister voice interrupted the tense silence.

“Jackson. Let them go.” Hoseok spoke sternly.

“They have nothing to do with this. It’s BTS you all want.” Taehyung added.

“And they are the chess piece we need. Isn’t it?” He laughed lightly.

“Shall we then play a little game?” He continued.

“You get 3 choices. Fair isn’t it ?”

“I ain’t playing this sh*t. ” hoseok interrupted, looking at taehyung

“Count me out too.” Taehyung added, before jumping to attack Jackson.

“Well well. That’s enough boys. You don’t want your woman to get hurt. Hmm. Or not.” Yugyeom piped in leaning against the door.

Hoseok pinned Jackson hands to the back, and taehyung took out his gun pointing to Jackson’s right temple.

“It’s either we get them back or he gets it.” Hoseok negotiated.

“That’s a little unfair boys. 1 for 2. Not a fair deal isn’t it?” Yugyeom replied.

“Plus i you didn’t honor your words. I said no weapons. ”

“Fine. 1 for 1 how about that ?” Taehyung answered.

Hoseok immediately looked to Taehyung. Who was he going to save ? You or her ? It’s so obvious. He came for her. But hoseok isn’t going to back down that easily when it comes to you.

“Hmm. Sure. Which of the 2 ladies would you choose?” Yugyeom smirked, knowing the dilemma hoseok and taehyung would be in.

“Woo. Would i see 2 closest brothers fighting over women?” Jackson chipped in, even though he was held hostage.

They looked intently at the drama about to happen before them. Why not just watch a good show ?

“Hyung. Min. She’s not as strong as (y/n). She can’t take the torture.” Taehyung explained.

“What makes you think (Y/n) is able to then ? Park min’s Jaebum wife. Before. On account of their relationship she is less in danger. ” hoseok argued.

“Bu-” taehyung was interrupted.

“Think about the times she helped you. You break her.”

“Hyun-”

“I have always let you get your way. Not this time. I won’t allow it.”

“Are you guys done chatting? I am sick with being here. I expect more of a show. Tsk.” Jackson spoke out of nowhere.

“Oh shut up. Jackson. Let them discuss. I find it amusing.” Yugyeom replied.

“So? Who do you choose ?”

“(Y/-”

“Park min” Taehyung shout louder.

“What the actu-” before hoseok could finish sentence, taehyung nudge him giving him a little nod. It was taehyung way to get him to trust him. Deciding that taehyung was the one that specialised in psychology he decided to trust him.

“Well. Park min it is then.” Yugyeom confirmed, before speaking into his speaker hang around his neck. Signalling to taehyung to drop his gun and hoseok to let Jackson go.

“We need to see her safe.” Taehyung replied.

Hoseok looked at taehyung skeptically, did he really have a plan for you ? Or did he do what he did out of desperation to save Park min ?

“Tch. Fine. Jaebum bring her over would you ?” Yugyeom pressed his speaker once again.

“Tae!” Park min exclaimed, the moment she sees taehyung. She was looking tired but fine. Hoseok grimace at the thought that she and you had different treatment.

“Let’s let go at the same time” Jaebum look towards hoseok.

At the count of three, hoseok threw Jackson towards them and shove Park min towards taehyung.

“So? Are you guys not planning to save (Y/n)?” Jaebum questioned, amused.

“Poor thing.” Jackson added, faking sympathy.

“We are. You fxxking sh*t tell us what you want ?” Hoseok glared at them, regretting that he trust Taehyung.

“I don’t think you are in position to talk now. Hoseok.” Jaebum laughed, signalling to look in Taehyung direction.

They said women are more dangerous than men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Do support my pt.2 of my gang au trilogy! And since my lies fanfic is coming to an end, do request what type of fanfic would you all like to read. (:
> 
> -J.L


	20. Reversal

Hoseok turned to look at Taehyung being held at gunpoint by Park Min.

“Isn’t this amusing ? Taehyungie, how does it feel to be betrayed by the one you love ?” Jaebum mocked.  
Park Min cannot look Taehyung in the eye.

“Why ? I love you.” Taehyung questioned.

“Because i don’t. I love him.” Park min replied feeling just a bit of guilt.

“He don’t love you a slightest bit.”

“Why are you doing this to yourself ?!” Taehyung was agitated.

“That’s what love is isn’t it ?”

“Now Hobi. Choose.” Jaebum decided to cut to the chase.

“Him or (Y/n).”

What was this ? Choosing his brother or (y/n) was literally asking him to save his mother or father. Taehyung was his brother. For life. You were just an innocent woman who end up at the wrong place at the wrong time. How could he choose. He ain’t letting you or Taehyung go.

“Choose me.”

“Hyung. No! Me. I own her one. I was the one that got her into this mess.”

“This just got interesting.” Jackson scoffed.

“So hoseok? Your choice?” Jaebum laughed.

“Nah. They ain’t choosing anyone.” A familiar voice interrupted the tense silence.

With a gun pointed right at the back of Jackson’s and Yugyeom’s head, appears Jimin and Jungkook.

“Move and we will put a bullet throught your heads.” Jungkook threatened.

“Definitely not expecting to see you here Namjoon.” Jaebum laughed dryly.

Hoseok was extremely relief to see his friends again. However, how did they manage to find him ?

“Let’s cut the crap.”

“Now. You choose. Jaebum.”

“As much as i am upset about the both of you not honouring your words. Let’s exchange 2 for 2.”

“They.” He pointed at Jackson and Yugyeom.

“For (Y/n) and Tae here” Signalling Park min push her gun a little more, pressing hard onto Taehyung’s back.

Definitely seems like a good idea for Hoseok.

“Uh-uh. How about choosing just one ?” Namjoon corrected him.

“I bet you are wondering.” Yoongi appeared.

“(Y/n) safe. She’s with Jin now if you aren’t convince.” Yoongi scoffed. Answering Jaebum yet very obviously trying to reassured Hoseok and maybe Taehyung.

“You sh*-”

“Here. Let me propose an idea. We let them go. You let Taehyung go. But. The catch is you will never mess with BTS ever again. At least not in our territory. That’s about it.” Namjoon calmly proposed.

“We are prepared for all consequences when we started this.” Jaebum laughed.

“It’s fine you want to die and all. But do you think your brothers want to ?” Yoongi replied.

“We are in this together.” Jaebum answered.

“Sure. Have you ever wondered, if they follow you because you are their leader. Their brother. Not because they want to but you are important to them?“Namjoon continued.

"Accept it. Jaebum.” Park Min pleaded.

“I am having your child. And i don’t want the baby to not have a father. Please.”

The moment Park Min was distracted, Taehyung immediately grab hold of her hands and freed himself from gunpoint.

“Not that you have a choice now.” Yoongi replied nonchalantly.

Jaebum look towards his brothers and stared into the eyes of Park min.

“Alrights. It’s a deal.”

“Good. Keep it. If not i will make you wished you go to hell today.” Namjoon answered.

Jimin and Jungkook, searched for any weapons on yugyeom and Jackson, before letting them go. Taehyung confiscated her gun and push her gently towards Jaebum.

“Do you hate me?” Park min asked.

“No. Because i knew you weren’t true to me.” Taehyung answered, giving her a small smile before continuing, “but i loved you.”

“Why did you want to save me then if you knew?” She questioned further.

“I wanted to save (Y/n).” Taehyung replied, looking towards hoseok.

“I see.”

“I lost the one person that love me truly. So i am not going to let him lose it too.” Taehyung ended his speech before walking out the warehouse and blend into the dark night.

If only you knew how much i miss you.

If only you knew i still love you.

If only you knew you were my saviour.

And if you are going to become his.

I will be your angel.


	21. Dilemma

Jungkook carried your limp and battered body bridal style into Jin’s car.

“Yo. She seems pretty bruised up and all. You might want to check up on her now.” Jungkook informed Jin, looking at the worn out look on your face.

“Sure thing.” Jin replied, before Jungkook return into the warehouse.

Jin tried to feed you water little by little, seeing your parched lips. He sit you up. Checking for any broken bones or wounds.

“Nothing too bad. Guess Jaebum’s still a gentleman to women.” Jin thought out loud.

“Ji-n?” You tried to open your eyes, squinting when you couldn’t clear your vision.

“You are awake! That’s actually really fast for you condition. How do you feel? When we get back i will give a more in depth check on you. For now you are alright.” Jin reassured you.

“Did you save me ?” You asked, rubbing your sore hands.

“Hahas. I would love to be your knight in shinning armour. But you already have two idiots protecting you.” Jin joked.

Genuinely confused, you look towards him for answers.

“Gosh. Did they hit you that hard?” Jin asked.

“Taehyung and Hoseok.”

“Oh. WHAT?!“you almost screamed if not for your condition.

“Did you think that two idiots never care for you at all ? Men aren’t that heartless you know.” Jin answered.

“Hoseok being hoseok, ring me up saying things like he might not be back and left me hanging. Then you have Taehyung calling Namjoon in his meeting saying he wanted BTS to save you.” Jin was then interrupted by Yoongi opening the door.

“Did Hoseok think we are useless ? But then again did taehyung think we are god or something. What using himself as bait and sh*t to distract. I know he took psychology but. Are you okay ?” Yoongi trying to cover his concern for you, and getting himself into his seat.

“Yeah. I am fine. Hoseok and Tae did what?” You replied, worried, face pale.

“Look yoongi. You made her worried.” Jin teased Suga knowing full well he was weak with women in general.

“Yah. You guys. Hey there (y/n), those two idiots are fine. So don’t you worry too much okay! Just rest and ignore this two good for nothing for your own good.” Jimin interrupted, opening and getting into the seat next to you.

“Did you just call me good for nothing? You useless kid.” Yoongi retorted tiredly.

“You admitted that yourself yoongi.” Jin laughed.

“Guys. Where’s Hoseok and Taehyung?” You asked weakly.

“Getting lecture by Namjoon what else.” Jin joked.

You felt a little guilty for them. But then again you missed this interaction between the guys. If not for the pain you were put through, you would gladly join back, without a doubt. Now, you are just worried for the both of them and slightly happy at the fact that they care about you. More so than you are suppose to.

Taehyung came onto the car next, making eye contact with you and quickly looking away.

“How are you feeling?” Taehyung asked, looking at you through the car mirror.

“Yeah. Definitely better than in there.” You joked.

“Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it.”

Hoseok then entered with Jungkook tagging behind him. He immediately went to your other side and check if you are doing fine.

“(Y/n). I am so sorry. I am sorry for not saving you earlier. Let us take care of you. At least until you recover alrights?” He grazed his pad of his thumb against your bruised cheek and tugged your hair behind your ear. In which you nodded your head.

“Dude. I was the one that got her out of there. Don’t go claiming all credit.” Jungkook joked, lightening the atmosphere.

“Oh shut up Jungkook. If it’s not for me.” Namjoon entered last, flipping his non-existence long hair. In which the entire car burst in laughter.

BTS Safehouse

“Kids. We are here.” Jin clapped his hand.

The boys hopped out of the car, one after another. You slowly climbed out of the car, with Taehyung holding the car door for you. You smiled weakly at his kind gesture. You slowly walked towards the door with Taehyung beside you. You suddenly felt warmer. Taehyung had draped his jacket around you. You look towards   
Taehyung and mouthed “Thank you.”

Medical room

“(Y/n). Here.” Jin called out pulling off the blanket from the bed, signalling for you to lie down.

You move towards the direction of the bed and lie down, with Jin’s words not processing in your mind.

“(Y/N)” Jin called your name louder, shaking you out of your reverie.

“Huh?” You replied.

“I asked you a question.” Jin shook his head.

“Sorry i wasn’t listening.” You replied.

“Who would you choose ?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Here you all go. For not updating last week, i apologise since i was writing theories for BTS bst jap ver instead of my fanfic. >
> 
> -J.L


	22. Chapter 21: Choice

“I don’t know Jin.”

“(Y/n). Follow your heart.” He look towards you, giving you a light squeeze on your shoulders. You look towards him blankly.

“I will call the boys to check on you during intervals. Tell them if you feel any discomfort.” Jin spoke before taking off his surgical gloves and disposing it into the bin.

“There’s no rush.” He smiled lightly before leaving the room.

You sat there lost in your thoughts. You lay on your bed, tossing and turning. You don’t know how long it had been but you heard the creak of the door.

“(Y/n)?” The voice called out lightly.

“Oh. Jimin.” You reply, pushing the covers off of you you sat up in your bed.

“Are you feeling better?” Jimin asked you, walking to place the tray of food and water on your side table.

“Yeah. Hey Jimin. Thank you.” You replied.

“You don’t look alright to me. But if you say so. Eat up. I will get going.” Jimin reached for the door.

“No. Wait. Jimin stay. ”

“I need advice.” You continued.

“Sure.” He turned back and sat on the side of your bed.

“I don’t know how i feel anymore. I just- I don’t know.” You ask him, frustrated.

“Okay. Let me ask you a question. Let’s say. One of them is captured, who would you save ?” Jimin look towards you.

“I won't accept i don’t know as an answer.” You knew Jimin was right. You were so tempted to say you don’t know. You really don’t. Maybe you do. But you cannot bring yourself to say it. Seeing as you are still thinking and not going to reply anytime soon, he started fiddling with his jacket.

“Both love you. And you don’t want to hurt anybody right?” He looked up to face you.

“Yeah.”

“I was once in that position too. Just remember to choose the choice you would regret the least.” Jimin patted your head gently before heading for the door.

You were once again alone. Having conflicted feelings. It hurts. It’s exhausting. You stuffed the food that Jimin brought to you and gulped down the water. You could taste nothing. Not that it was terrible. But your mind just cannot register it. Shortly after midnight, you heard a soft knock on the door.

“Come in.”

The door creak opened, revealing a sleepy but sharp looking Suga.

“Not asleep yet?” You asked.

“Do i look like i am sleeping?” Suga scoffed.

“I could say the same for you.” He continued.

“Yeah. I am thinking.” You replied, turning away from him.

“(Y/n). We all have to make a major decision once in a while. If you can’t make a decision. I can help you.” Suga explained.

“How?” You look at him skeptical.

Suga walked beside your bed, reached into his pocket and pull put something, before placing it onto your palm. You slowly opened your fingers and on your hand was a old gold coin.

“What?” You asked but was ignored by him.

“Make your choice. Head for something and tail for something.” He ordered.

“No! What i cannot let fate. Or whatever you call it, decide this for me.” You protested.

“Just do it. Woman.” Suga rushed. You decided to go along with his suggestion. Just maybe you could finally stop thinking about this.

“Throw the coin.” Suga instructed, in which you followed. You looked intently at the flipping coin in the air but was cut off by a slapping sound. He had caught the coin mid-air and was already walking towards the door.

“Wait! Suga! I need the results!” You screamed, trying to stop him. He opened the door and before he close it, he looked towards you.

“You have your answer now don’t you?” He asked.

“It works not because it settles the question for you, but because in that brief moment when the coin is in the air, you suddenly know what you are hoping for.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: I was thinking of ending it here. But i don’t know if it’s a good idea? Suggest if you all want a more decisive ending ? 
> 
> Anyways! Support my new bts mafia au, House of Cards. Character profiles are out!   
> -J.L


End file.
